Hope You Raise Your Cup (When That Sun Goes Down)
by jollyrogerjayhawk
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke have been together since the Day Trip. Now they are finally reuniting and moving forward after Mount Weather. OneWeekofThe100 Fic Week Collection.
1. What More Can I Do

**A/n:** I did write this before the finale so this is speculation based off of sneak peeks (lets pretend I get the conversation right) &amp; stills. Also all of these are going to be related to one another. Day 1 of OneYearofThe100: Favorite Female Character POV

* * *

Clarke was in a state of shock. The alliance she had given so much up for, had risked lives for, and had been broken in a wave of a hand. Clearly Lexa didn't care about any of the Arker's. That much was evident to Clarke. The old plan had to be scrapped and Clarke needed to come up with a new way into the mountain.

She knew that there was supposed to be a team in the mines, and that more than likely they had already cleared it of reapers. It would be her best bet to getting into that mountain. Clarke knew she had to try, for Bellamy, for Octavia, for all the kids waiting for her inside that mountain, for Finn, for the parents waiting back at Camp Jaha, for herself.

As she made her way to the mines, Clarke seethed at what had taken place. Not only had she sacrificed so much for this alliance, she had sent her best friend and partner into the mountain. All for nothing._ What would Bellamy think of all this? Oh god, what is Bellamy going to think of Lexa kissing me?! It's not like I initiated it. Now's not the time to think of that Clarke, worry about getting the kids out and safe and alive and then worry about your love life. _Clarke thought to herself as she headed for the mines.

The entrance was easier to find than she thought and soon she was racing through the tunnels listening for any signs of life, any signs of hope that someone remained. She heard the sirens that indicated a body being dispensed and ran towards the sound. Clarke then spotted Octavia and a bin.

"Where have you been?" Octavia questions her as Clarke approaches, "Why did Lexa sound the retreat?"

"Because the mountain men made a deal with the Grounders to keep their people safe." Clarke said bitterly, her heart stopping shortly as she spots Fox's body lying in the bin, clearly drained and tortured for her bone marrow.

"So now what?"

"Now I get through that door." Clarke responds holding up her gun and preparing to shoot the panel to short it out and release the lock.

"That's your plan. Bellamy is counting on you. Everyone is always counting on you."

"What do you want from me?"

"You trusted Lexa. You let a bomb drop on Ton DC. You let all those people die!" Octavia shouts at her.

"I'm doing the best I can." Clarke responds shakily.

"Well it's not good enough." Octavia spits back.

"Well I'm sorry that I tried to get an alliance with the grounders. I'm sorry that I sent my best friend and your brother in there to keep our people safe and allow us to get in. I'm sorry that I made it out without them. I'm sorry I killed Finn to ensure that alliance in the first place. I'm sorry I did everything I could to keep all those kids alive. IF YOU DONT LIKE IT, YOU DO IT!" Clarke shouts, finally reaching her breaking point after everything that had happened in the past few weeks. She had had so much stress and pressure about the alliance and the safety of her people weigh on her shoulders, and without Bellamy there to help her, Clarke was at her wits end.

As Clarke was shouting at Octavia, neither of them noticed the door open until Clarke spotted something out of the corner of her eye. She immediately brings her gun up to defend herself, causing Octavia to spin around and go for her sword. In the end, neither of them needed it for it was Bellamy, Jasper and Monty behind the door.

Clarke watched as Octavia ran for her brother and embraced him, afraid of how Bellamy would react once he heard of all the terrible things she did in name of the alliance. She could feel bits of the weight on her shoulders slowly fade away as she sees him and takes in his appearance. Knowing that Bellamy was safe and that she didn't kill him was in its own way a huge weight off her shoulders. Eventually they would have to talk about everything that happened while they were separated, but for now Clarke just wanted to hug her man.

"Clarke," Bellamy spoke quietly, as she saw him spot him over his sister's shoulders. She gave him a little half smile as he broke off from Octavia and made his way towards her.

"Hey, you okay?" she spoke softly as he approached her. Bellamy just gave that little half smirk she used to hate before pulling her into an embrace. He wrapped his arms tight around her waist and pulled her into the safety of his arms and warmth. Clarke immediately melted into the hug, finally feeling a sense of peace and contentment wash over her.

"Glad your okay princess, missed you." she hears Bellamy whisper into her hair. She nodded and pressed the lightest and discreet of kisses to his shoulder where her head was buried. This is what she needed all along, the strength and support that Bellamy offered just by being there.

"Missed you too." She whispers as she feels him press a kiss to her temple before they break their embrace.

"So what's going on?" Clarke asks, slipping back into leader mode with ease now that she had her co-leader back as well as a few of the kids.

"They've recaptured all the kids and are holding them somewhere. What happened with all the grounders?" Bellamy responds with ease. Clarke watches as he then spots the bin that held Fox. She watches as a look of shame and loss crosses his face before he reigns in his emotions.

"We were betrayed." Clarke replied shortly, "Now what can we do about the mountain men. Odds are they've found out about raven and Wick. We can only assume that they've been captured or escaped."

"Knowing Raven they've probably made it out. She wouldn't take being captured well. Would probably try to beat the guards off with her crutch." Octavia spoke up.

Clarke nodded, "That's probably true. Let's meet with Dante, maybe he can help us. You said he was helping us before." She speaks, looking to Bellamy and Jasper for confirmation.

Bellamy nods, "Yeah he told me how to radiate a level, and he was kind to Jasper."

"Then let's go and formulate a plan." With that they set off to find Dante and formulate a plan to save the kids that are still alive, saving all the mourning for after the war with the mountain men.


	2. Would You Lie With Me

Chpt Title: Would You Lie With Me and Just Forget the World

**A/N: Trying to keep this all slightly canon-compliant. But that dang ending happened. So let's pretend it didn' 2 of OneYearOfThe100 Favorite Male Character POV**

* * *

Bellamy doesn't ask about the missile until they've been back at Camp Jaha for a few weeks. By then he's learned about Murphy and the kids have discovered about Finn. He's unsure of who to ask initially about it; clearly it was a point of tension between his sister and Clarke. Something had obviously happened that caused the daggers to be sent towards the blonde and the harsh tones that Octavia was now fond of directing at Clarke. And Clarke, being the stoic and brave princess that she was, took it all in stride and never once seemed to harbor ill will against his sister.

Deciding to talk to Octavia, in hopes at getting insight as to why she was indifferent to say the least towards Clarke after everything. He went in search for his sister, finding her practicing fighting with some of the guards.

"O, Can I talk to you?" he calls out when she seems to be hitting a stopping point. Octavia nods and follows her brother to 'Raven's Gate' so they could have a private conversation.

"What's up big brother?" She asks as they sit and settle on the ground, leaning against the little divider that allowed them the privacy.

"I want you to tell me about what happened at TonDC with Clarke and the missile." Bellamy states plainly, not beating around the bush, "Don't give me that look O, I know something happened. You two were becoming close before I left and now you can barely look at her without seemingly wanting to kill her or at the very least injure her."

Octavia looked away for a moment, collecting her thoughts before starting. "When Clarke arrived at TonDC she seemed very bothered by something and didn't answer when I asked if something was wrong. Instead she went right past me, Indra, and Kane off to find Lexa. I was sent off to do some watch with some others just outside TonDC and next thing I knew the town was being blown sky high. Lexa and Clarke were nowhere to be found. She didn't warn us Bell, she let all those people die."

He figured that was what had happened but he still wanted to talk to Clarke, but first he needed to calm his sister.

"That still doesn't explain why you act like she's asked you to kill me or do laundry duty or something."

"Seriously? All those people are dead Bell! She could have warned someone. She could have told me or Kane. All those lives are on her!"

"No they aren't Octavia. She didn't launch that missile. Did you ever thing maybe what the Commander's role was in all of this? Lexa is no innocent flower. All I know is that Clarke left for TonDC with the intent to warn everyone. Odds are that when Clarke told the Commander about the missile with the intent to warn the village and start evacuating and Lexa declined. What could Clarke do? Most likely the Commander told Clarke it'd be better for the two of them to sneak out."

Bellamy watched as Octavia gave his defense some thought and it softened her features greatly. She then looked up at him sheepishly.

"I hadn't ever really thought about that. I guess I need to talk to Clarke and maybe apologize."

"Whatever you want O," Bellamy smiled and pulled her into a hug before ruffling her hair and departing in search of Clarke so he could talk to her. He processed all of what Octavia told him, not a whole lot of it was a surprise. It was more of a confirmation of the whispers and rumors he had heard over time.

After checking the med bay and the mess hall, Bellamy went to their tent in hopes of finding her there. Lifting the flap, Bellamy peered inside and spotted Clarke sitting on one of the stools, a sketch book in her hand. Entering and sitting on the opposite stool, Bellamy watched as she put the book down as he spoke up.

"Hey princess, Whatcha working on?"

Clarke shrugged and gestured to the still open sketch in progress sitting on the table between them. He assumed it was going to be Jasper and Maya based on the outline of Jasper's goggles and the completed form of the revolutionary Bellamy had gotten to know. "Just making a little something for Jasper. What's up?"

"I was hoping we could talk about TonDC. I just talked to O and wanted to get your side of the story." He watched Clarke's whole demeanor fall as the weight and reminder of what happened fell back upon her shoulders. It killed him to see the guilt and weight return and the knowledge of him being the one putting it there. Why did he have to interrupt her sketching? It was the only time he ever saw Clarke fully relax and let go of the troubles weighing her down.

"What do you want to know?" She asks.

"Just your side of the story, Princess. What happened after I told you and Raven about the missile and you told me Octavia was here when really she was at TonDC."

Clarke looked down at the sketchbook on the table before responding.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth about Octavia. I just knew you had enough on your plate without worrying about her. Initially I did plan on warning everyone. It never occurred to me not to warn the village. So I rode for TonDC and made my way straight for Lexa in hopes of starting evacuating all the people. I did run into Octavia, Marcus and Indra but my mind was so focused on informing the Commander first that it didn't really occur to me to warn her. I had assumed she'd find out in a few minutes anyway.

"After I informed the commander, she said that the only option was for us two to leave, undercover and get to safety. We argued a bit over weakness and emotions. She didn't want to even consider other options. Not warning the other commanders and seconds; not finding the scout, nothing. She used my weakness against me. She said if we were to begin evacuations, Mount Weather would know about you. So I followed her and only strayed once when I saw that my mother had decided to come to TonDC on her own.

"I'm so sorry Bell. I did such a terrible, monstrous-" Clarke cried, her voice wavering the farther into the story she got.

"No! None of that was your fault." Bellamy interrupted her once it became clear she was about to go through another round of self-deprecating apologies. "This is no different than the 300 lives that the ark culled when we first arrived. You did everything you could. These lives aren't on you, Clarke. They are on Cage and Mount Weather who launched that missile."

Clarke looked up at Bellamy after he finished his little speech before looking down at their hands that had linked at some point while they were talking. He was running his thumb back and forth across her knuckles, it had become such a natural reaction when the other seemed to be troubled for them that holding hands in some way or another was just second nature.

"It's okay Clarke; I don't blame you for it. You and me, always." Bellamy spoke softly after a moment.

Clarke smiled softly and nodded, "You and me, always."

Bellamy smiled before standing and going to the other side of the table where Clarke was still sitting. He bent down, placed his free hand on the back of Clarke's neck and pulled her into a soft, loving kiss.


	3. I'll Be There For You Always

**A/N: This is a flashback add-on to 1x08 Day Trip. Enjoy :) OneYearofThe100 Day 3:Favorite Scene/Coda/Add On of your favourite episode**

* * *

The trip to the bunker had been much more eventful than either Bellamy or Clarke had planned. Between finding the guns, the revelation that Bellamy wanted to abandon the Camp, and Dax attacking Bellamy only for him to kill the boy in self defense, the two co-leaders were exhausted and ready to collapse as they both sat and rested on the tree.

As Bellamy touched Clarke's knee, scooting close, Clarke looked up and panted. "You're okay."

Bellamy shook his head in disgust, "No. I'm not. My mother, if she knew what I've done, who I am. She raised me to be better, to be good. And all I do is hurt people. I'm a monster."

Clarke's heart went out to the broken, beautiful man sitting next o her. She never thought of him as a monster, even when they were fighting. Grabbing his hand to pull his attention, Clarke spoke, "hey, you saved my life today. You may be a total ass half the time but I need you." Clarke paused seeing the half smile but feeling a need to back track her last few words, "We all need you. None of us would have survived this place if it wasn't for you.

"You want forgiveness, fine. I'll give it to you. You're forgiven, okay. But you can't run, Bellamy. You have to come back with me. You have to face it."

"Like you faced your mom." Bellamy asked after a moment, the question tiptoeing the line of having gone too far, but the situation they had faced allowed them to be vulnerable around the other. So much had happened that neither of them felt the need to filter or put up a mask.

Clarke gave a little half smile, "You're right. I don't want to face my mom. I don't want to face any of it. All I think about every day is how we're gonna keep everyone alive, but we don't have a choice."

"Jaha will kill me when he comes down."

"We'll figure something out."She sighs, leaning back against the tree, never noticing that they were still holding hands.

"Can we figure it out later?" Bellamy asks, his voice filled with exhaustion

"Whenever you're ready," Clarke replies before leaving her head on his shoulder. It seemed to fit perfectly, as if they were made for each other.

"Thanks Princess. Maybe you're not as bad as I first thought." Bellamy sighs smiling, speaking after a few moments of just sitting there in silence of their little cocoon of safety, enjoying the peace and quiet.

Clarke snorted, "Back at you. Sure you're going to come back with me?"

"Yeah I think so; unless you have any other means of persuading me to stay because then I may need more convincing."

"Other means of persuasion. Really?"

"Surely you have some royal privileges you could share with this lowly rebel peasant leader to persuade him to stay?"

Rolling her eyes, Clarke just smiled. She looked up at Bellamy from her place on his shoulder, his eyes immediately making contact with Bellamy's big brown ones. In his eyes, Clarke saw the serious undertones to all his words. Within those brown depths, she saw curiosity and, surprisingly, affection. It sparked something inside her, a recognition of the same feelings within her own heart.

Making a split second decision, Clarke leaned in, closing her eyes and pressing her lips against Bellamy's. His lips were dry and rough but somehow also warm and soft, Clarke registered. IT took not even a moment for Bellamy to reach up with his free hand, run his fingers through her blonde hair, pull Clarke closer and kiss her back, moving his lips in time with hers. The kiss was everything either of them could have imagined and more. It was a beginning and a promise. A promise to work together, a promise to stay, promise to fight but still care.

After either moments or hours later, Bellamy and Clarke parted but remained close, resting their foreheads against one another. Clarke looked up and smiled which Bellamy returned after catching their breaths. "Is that the type of persuasion you were referring to?" she asks playfully with a half smile half smirk.

"Oh hell no, Princess. That was so much more" Bellamy responded, pulling her in for a few more soft kisses.

"Where do we go now?" Clarke asked, bluntly as Bellamy pulled back.

"Wherever the hell we want," Bellamy responded and then started laughing as Clarke slapped him in the chest. "Relax Princess. I'll go back with you, help distribute the guns to our kids. And this" He gestured between them," I'll let you decide. So tell me princess, what does your heart decide?"

"I don't want to be just another one of you girls, a notch in your bed post. I don't regret this, but I'm unsure if we should be out in the open about us in front of the kids. How can they trust either of our decisions and respect us if they think we're getting some sort of benefit from the other." Clarke replies slowly,

Bellamy softly caresses her cheek before tilting her chin up so she could look him in the eye, "You would never be just another notch in a bed post Clarke. We'll just take it one day at a time. We can keep it a secret and go slowly. Now let's go reign in our camp." Bellamy replies before pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. He smiled and then stood up, offering a hand to her.

Together they made their way back to the bunker hand in hand to collect the guns, blankets and any other supplies they came across to take back, stronger and closer than ever.

"It's you and me Clarke, always" Bellamy tells her as they are about to leave the bunker and return to the kids.

She nods, "You and me, always"


	4. Maybe Got A Dream Worth a-keepin

**A/N: Yes that's lyrics for Oklahoma; I was listening to the soundtrack and had to Okay. Day 4: Favorite Relationship _Fluff _or Angst**

* * *

As Clarke awoke that morning, she smiled at the simplicity that her life had become somehow. Since returning from saving the kids at Mount weather, all of Camp Jaha has been collaborating between the delinquents and Arkers to build a better camp and community. There were camp meetings to debate on new projects and a council made up of both kids and adults with Bellamy and Miller as the main speakers of the kids. Camp Jaha had taken to building cabins once Raven and Monty were up for designing them, heck they even built a medical cabin. Clarke and Bellamy had talked about everything that had happened while he was playing super secret spy. Bellamy, being the amazing leader that he was, took everything he learned in stride and continuously reminded Clarke that he would stand by her always.

They now shared a cabin together, even though the kids still didn't really know about their relationship. It had been a gift actually from the delinquents to the two former co-leaders as thanks for keeping them alive for so long. It had been built with two bedrooms as Octavia was going to stay with Lincoln, but little did the campers know that Clarke and Bellamy only needed one bedroom in their cabin.

Knowing that her shift at the medical cabin didn't start til mid-morning, Clarke decided to just enjoy the peace and quiet she had lying there with Bellamy, who had a day off from Guard duty and council duty. A rare day indeed that he didn't have one or the other asking for his time. She snuggled in closer to the body of warmth at her back and pulled the furs up over her shoulder in attempts to pull back into the recesses of sleep.

Or at least that was Clarke's plan.

Suddenly, Clarke was overwhelmed with the churning of her stomach and a strong desire to empty it of all its contents. She bolted out of bed and to the window in their bedroom, swung it open and heaved out all the contents of her dinner last night. After retreating to the bathroom to grab the bucket they used for when one of them would be hungover from a night with the kids and moonshine, Clarke slunk against the wall and waited out the next couple waves. Once she was sure it was over, she rinsed and put the bucket away as well as washing out her mouth before attempting to return to the bedroom where she hoped that Bellamy was still asleep.

Unfortunately no such luck was on Clarke's side that morning. There sitting up in the bed with a worried expression was Bellamy who immediately hurried out of bed toward Clarke as he spotted her departing the bathroom.

"Hey are you okay? I awoke to some noises and saw you weren't here." He asked quickly, his eyes scanning her body for any signs of an illness or injuries. All Bellamy saw was a tired and pale looking blonde.

"I'm fine Bell, must've just ate something bad last night is all. Go back to bed, I didn't mean to wake you on your day off." Clarke replied taking Bellamy's hand and trying to lead him back to the bed.

"Are you positive Clarke?"

"Yeah, come on we have a few hours left before I have to be at the medbay."

Bellamy allowed himself to be pulled back into the bed and as they relaxed, he immediately wrapped Clarke up in his arms and rubbed one of his hands up along her back like he is used to doing when ever his mom or O was never feeling well. He didn't like seeing any of his girls even feeling just a bit queasy. Clarke began to drift back to sleep and Bellamy watched as she entered some sort of dream. A bird started whistling loud outside their window and Bellamy whispered, "Hush, you bird, my baby's a-sleepin'! Maybe got a dream worth a-keepin'" as he held Clarke close. He looked down and noticed a soft smile on Clarke's face and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before lying back on his pillow.

A few hours later, Clarke rose to get ready for her shift with Bellamy hovering around her to ensure she felt well. After reassuring him for what felt like the tenth time, Clarke headed to the clinic to start getting ready. She was a little early but didn't mind that much; it gave her extra time with any long term patients and to maybe even do an extra inventory check or so.

"Hey honey, you're early." Abigail called from near the back of the med cabin.

"Yeah, just felt like coming in. mom can I talk to you about something?" Clarke asks as she heads to where her mom is.

"What's up Clarke?"

"I think I might be pregnant. I woke up this morning and got sick. I told Bellamy that it was probably something I had last night but we would have had multiple cases of food poisoning and I would have been pulled in early to help. And I think I'm pretty late anyway. Normally I would reason it away with stress but it's been so peaceful and quiet at Camp."

Abby just looked at her daughter and listened as she aired her situation. After a moment Abby finally was able to grasp what was going on and asked the question she needed to ask as a doctor, "Do you want to take a test to find out?"

Clarke only nodded before following Abby to where they kept all the supplies, pregnancy tests included. The technology to find out if a woman was pregnant hadn't changed much, they still peed on something and it told yes or no. After five minutes, Clarke and Abby were looking down at the test in wonder.

"Congratulations honey, when will you tell Bellamy?"

"I don't know mom. We've never discussed anything like this before. We're just getting into a routine of peace. How can I bring a baby into this world? What do I do mom? What if he doesn't want it? What if we have to go to war again?" Clarke began freaking out as the news digested into her system.

"Clarke honey, it's going to be okay. You need to calm down, take some deep breaths and go talk to Bellamy. He loves you and he'll stand by you no matter what. Even I know that. Bellamy's going to be happy Clarke. You just need to tell him."

"Tell who what?" Raven asks as she limps into the med bay where the two Griffin girls were standing.

"Nothing, what's up? Did you finally kill wick?" Clarke asks.

"Nah, not yet. Idiot needs some bandages; I think he cut himself trying to improve my already perfect leg brace."

"Course, Let me grab some bandages and we can take a look."

Clarke exchanged a look with her mom, her eyes communicating that she was going to look for Bellamy after checking on Wick. She grabbed the bandages and headed out with Raven. It turned out Wick didn't need much and Raven had overreacted when she saw him bleeding. Once ensuring they were both okay and Raven didn't try to maim Wick with her cane for claiming she cared about him more than she let on, Clark headed towards her cabin where she hoped Bellamy still was.

After opening up the door, Clarke looked around for the dark brown mop of hair that she loved running her hands through.

"Clarke? What are you doing home? Are you feeling okay?" A barrage of questions greeted Clarke as she walked towards the bedroom. Bellamy rushed towards Clarke as he spotted her, concern easy to identify on his face as he looked her over for any injuries or signs for illness for the second time that morning.

"No, bell I'm okay. I was just stopping by after checking on Wick. Actually we need to talk." Clarke explained, taking his hand and leading him to their little sitting room where they spent time relaxing or discussing camp life.

"You sure you're okay Princess?"

"I promise. Actually I talked to my mother when I got to the med cabin and we discovered why I was sick this morning. Bellamy, it turns out I'm pregnant."

Bellamy's stunned face was close to what Clarke was expecting but she never expected him to stay stunned for so long. It took him for what felt like hours to Clarke to break out into a smile and pull Clarke into a hug and kiss.

"You're pregnant? We're going to have a child?" He asked with a huge smile on his face as he hugged Clarke close.

Clarke nodded as she rested her head in his shoulder. Bellamy being who he was could tell there was more to what Clarke was feeling.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"I'm just worried Bell. We've barely had peace for a few months. How can we bring a life into this world?"

"It's going to be alright Clarke. By the time our little princess gets here, we'll have had peace for almost a year. We have your mom and the ark's technology to keep you healthy and I'm always going to be here. I love you and I love our little child already." Bellamy reassured her with a kiss to the forehead and a caress on the stomach.

"Princess? What makes you think we are having a girl?"

"Let's just say father's intuition. But Clarke you know that I'll be happy with whatever we have. A little girl for me to spoil and follow in her mother's steps or a little boy that will protect the camp from harm."

**Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Favorite Bit? Requests for the last three chapters?**


	5. Our Little Family of Delinquents

**A/N: It is impossible for me to write actual angst type situations. My brain refused to actually give me words until after I wrote a bunch of cute shit first. OneYearOfThe100 Week Day 5: Favorite Quote in New Context (cookies to whoever figures out the quote) Also I was travelling when this day passed so that's why it's late. The rest are coming i promise.**

* * *

As the days and weeks pass by, certain secrets began to come out. The delinquents were gathered and told about Bellamy and Clarke being together, which led to Bellamy and Clarke being indirectly informed about the bets and pool about when the leaders would get together and the odds of them already being together. After watching them exchange, rations, moonshine and other betting chips, Clarke and Bellamy then revealed that Clarke was pregnant and the kids would have a sibling in about 7 months. That led to a big long discussion between all the delinquents about who would be the godparents.

They all immediately ruled Octavia out as a candidate for godmother since she automatically will have title Aunt. There was almost an all out war between Monty, Miller and Jasper for godfather. Whereas for godmother, Raven and Harper had a calm discussion and decided that Raven would get the title for the first kid and Harper would get it for the second, to Bellamy and Clarke's shock at their decision.

"There are no population laws down here. You really think anyone is gonna stop at one kid?" Raven explains, spotting the shocked look on Clarke's face.

Bellamy only laughed, "That's so far in to the future, Reyes. Let's concentrate on this kid for the time being. Now will you three shut up and decide or none of you are going to get the gig." He shouted the last part at the still bickering group of Miller, Monty and Jasper. All three of them looked up in shock, deer in the head light expressions on the latter two.

"Okay what is the reason each of you think you should be godfather?" Bellamy asks them once they seemed to have calmed.

Miller answered first, "Well I think that with me as your second, I'm a good choice. You know I'm dependable, loyal and could protect the kid no matter what."

"And as Clarke' Second, I can use the same, but I can teach the kid a bunch of different things as well." Monty pipes up from his place.

Bellamy looked to Jasper expectantly. Both Monty and Miller had pull with the co-leaders for their vote so he needed to impress.

"Well Jasper?" Clarke prompts softly, looking at him expectantly.

"You know me. I'm like the fun uncle. Why not make me the god father?" He responds, shrugging.

Everyone chuckled at Jasper's statement and Clarke smiled fondly. She exchanged a look with Bellamy and then spoke, one hand resting on her still flat stomach with the other linked with Bellamy's.

"Jasper we'd be honored if you were our child's godfather." She smiled as she watched his face light up. In an instant both she and Bellamy were hugged tightly which set off a string of hugs and congratulatory smiles before the kids finally dispersed and returned to their various jobs and duties for the day.

Clarke was about 20 weeks when the delinquents decided to hold an impromptu baby shower for the expecting parents. One morning she woke up to the sounds of murmuring coming from her front area and a groggy Bellamy in the bed beside her. After nudging him fully awake, Clarke slowly sat up. A much more difficult feat thanks to her burgeoning stomach. It somewhat concerned her that her belly seemed to be non-stop expanding and she was just now half way through her pregnancy.

Bellamy dressed and made his way to Clarke's side of the bed to help her to her feet. Once she dressed in some newer, looser clothes, the couple made their way to the front where the kitchen and living room were as well as, unbeknownst to them, all their closest friends and family waiting.

"Surprise!" They all shouted as the couple entered, startling Clarke.

The group had outdone themselves this time around. There were decorations, food, non-alcoholic drinks for Clarke and extra special moonshine for everyone else. Raven had even fixed up a radio for music. And, sitting in the corner was a pile of burlap wrapped presents, some more well-done than others. After they ensured Clarke and Bellamy ate breakfast, the herd ushered them into the living room where they sat Clarke into her rocking chair that Bellamy had made for her when he found out she was pregnant.

Then it was present time. Octavia, Harper and some of the other girls had made little onesies and baby's clothes, all a multitude of colors as they still had no way of knowing the baby's gender. Bellamy still stood by his statement of the child being a girl and while Clarke agreed most of the time, she still had feelings that it could be a boy as well. Raven and Monty had made toys like building blocks and rattles for the baby. Miller had carved a bassinet for them and Jasper had somehow found an infant's size pair of his goggles for his godchild.

The last present that Clarke and Bellamy opened was from Abby. Within the package were three smaller packages. One for Clarke, one for Bellamy and one for Baby Blake. The baby was given a blanket, but not just any blanket. One that made Clarke begin crying as soon as she spotted it for it was her old baby blanket.

Clarke had stood to hug and thank her mother when all of the sudden she cried out and clutched her stomach. At the same time, Bellamy noticed a few spots of blood in the rocker. Everyone moved at once. Abby and Bellamy rushed to help Clarke to the medical cabin while everyone else began getting out of the way and cleaning up. Clarke never let go of her stomach as they headed to medical, though she had never been more grateful to have her mother there with her. By then, along with the stomach pain, Clarke could also feel wetness to her this that she could only assume was blood. The only thing that kept Clarke from completely freaking out and panicking was the strong presence of Bellamy right beside her, knowing that whatever happened they'd get through together.

Once they got to medical and Clarke was on an examination table, Abby calmly went about explaining possibilities and procedures to Bellamy and Clarke. Though she had been a medical intern back on the Ark, Clarke had not dealt with that many pregnancies on the ark. Overall the procedures didn't take that long until Abby was able to claim that both Mother and child would be just fine but needed to take it easy for a few days. But to Bellamy and Clarke, it felt like hours. The sight of relief that Bellamy let out was large enough that it blew quite a few strands of hair from Clarke's forehead. He had been scared half to death when he spotted those few blood droplets. Even after Abby had cleared Clarke he just couldn't let go of her hand or lift his forehead from its place on her shoulder, not that Clarke was in any hurry to move anyway.

"Are you feeling okay?" He finally asked after a while of just sitting there.

"Yeah better than early. The pain has all but stopped. I'm just glad that our baby is okay." Clarke replied.

"Don't you ever do that to me again Princess. I can't lose you too. You and this baby are my family and I can't lose my family. I love you so much."

"I love you too Bell. And we're both fine. I'm going to start cutting back on my shifts and resting more."

Bellamy pressed kisses to her forehead and temple before releasing her hand and standing fully. "Clarke, I've been wanting to do this for awhile now and was planning on waiting until our little prince or princess got here but I can't wait anymore. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and any children we have. I want to work together and watch over the delinquents. I want to fight and stand by you no matter what. Clarke, will you marry me?" He produced an old ring he had found in Mount Weather that just screamed Clarke to him.

Finally looking up to meet his princess's bright, blue eyes, Bellamy was almost blinded by the radiant smile Clarke wore. "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes. I love you so much. I had wanted our children to have your name anyway, only fitting that I have it too."

Bellamy smiled and scooped her up bridal style with a joyful holler and a kiss before heading back to their cabin to start on Clarke's bed rest.

**So, thoughts? Comments?Questions? Concerns?**


	6. Maybe I Pulled The Panic Cord

**Summary: They say doctors make the worst patients. Well no shit. Especially pregnant ones put on bed rest, even more so if they are named Clarke and a co-leader of a rag tag group of delinquents.**

**A/n: I realized from a review that i sorta never truly addressed MW. Basically everything in the show happened just that bc of their relationship Clarke didn't leave. So yes Maya did die, so lets just pretend Jasper has forgiven Clarke, Bellamy &amp; Monty enough that he is still friends with 100 Day 6 Favorite Genre - Humor/Family**

* * *

Once Abby thought Clarke was into her third trimester, about a month or so after Bellamy proposed, she decided that due to the earlier complications and quite large size of Clarke's belly, that Clarke needed to be on full time bed rest. Knowing that the blond would not take the news easily, Abby Griffin decided to enlist some help. She got Bellamy, Raven and Jasper into helping her convince the stubborn Blonde. For some reason though, all it had taken though was one big,brown eyed puppy dog look from Bellamy to get Clarke to cave.

By then she and Bellamy had opened up their respective gifts from Abby. Within each small gift sat a ring. Clarke teared up and looked to her mother, who explained to a confused Bellamy that these two rings were her and Jake's wedding bands and that he would want them to have them for when they married.

"Welcome to the family Bellamy" Abby had said before giving each of them a quick hug and leaving to check on another patient.

Ever since Bellamy had proposed, Clarke had become an emotional wreck and was always easily swayed whenever Bellamy would have to convince her of something. she would always reason it away as pregnancy hormones making her loopy but most of the camp knew that it was because she had been so moved by the fact Bellamy wanted to marry her.

However a month later with at least over a month left into her pregnancy, Clarke was bored out of her mind and ready for the kid to come out, officially over being pregnant and hating bed rest and not being able to do anything. She hated being this big, hell she even needed help sitting up and going to the bathroom. How on earth was she going to be able to do anything by the time it was time for her to actually give birth.

Since Clarke needed help with basically everything, Bellamy had set up a system so she would never be alone. He of course had early mornings and nights but he didn't want to have to worry about her while he was on guard duty. So he recruited Raven, Monty, Miller, Jasper, Octavia, Harper, LIncoln and even Abby to sit with Clarke. Abby had the fewest days since she and Jackson had to run the clinic without Clarke so she was just welcome to sit with her daughter and relieve whoever else was on duty that day. Raven and Monty seemed to have the most shifts. Bellamy assumed it was because Monty liked being by Clarke and Raven could tinker with crap or whatever project she was working on while helping watch over her best friend.

~*~*~*~Raven ~*~*~*~

Today was Raven's turn to watch over the now extremely cranky pregnant medic. She grabbed a few projects, her toolbox, &amp; some snacks and headed over to Bellamy and Clarke's cabin. Knocking twice before entering, Raven called out.

"Clarkey I'm Home."

A laugh greeted Raven as she moved to the bedroom and met the smiling blonde who was sitting up and reading one of the books Bellamy had found during a raiding trip.

"How ya feeling mama?"

"Better than most days. Baby Blake isn't kicking up a storm today. I think she's asleep thankfully." Clarke said smiling, a rare sight these days.

"That's great. So you think it's a girl today any chance you'd let the godmama in on possible names?"

Clarke only rolled her eyes, everytime Raven sat with her she tried to get possible baby names out of Clarke. But she and Bellamy had discussed names and wanted to wait until the baby was born to know the name of their child. "Sorry Rae, not a chance. even if she is sleeping today."

"oh that's alright. She's gotta be coming soon just by judging the size of your tummy."

Clarke chuckled, "I can only hope so or soon I won't be able to get out of bed even with help."

"so where do you wanna rest today Mama? Living room, porch, this bed?"

"I've got the pillows and blankets arranged perfectly so let's just relax in here today."

"Oh really, well scoot your boot, i wanna sit" Raven said with a giggle before heading to the empty side of the bed and plopping down on it. "Damn this is a comfy bed. No wonder you got the guy who made it. This is great"

Clarke just laughed before picking up her book to continue reading as Raven picked up her project and set to work.

Most of their days went this way, a few exchanges between close friends but nothing more. Raven would try and get a name out of Clarke or suggest one of her own and then they'd relax in the bed or on the couch and just work on their respective things in the companionable silence.

~*~*~*~ Octavia ~*~*~*~

Octavia hadn't even been there for twenty minutes before Clarke spoke up about the brunette's clear unease.

"What is it O? Something is on your mind so spit it out?" Clarke asked sharply, clearly agitated between the way her child was sitting on her bladder, her inability to get comfortable that day plus Octavia's fidgetiness.

Octavia looked up with a shocked look from where she was sitting in her chair. The book she had brought to read, but hadn't gotten anywhere due to her mind wandering elsewhere, fell to her lap. She swallowed before getting up and walking over to the bed.

"Can I sit?" she asked, nodding toward the open spot on the bed by Clarke's feet.

"Course, if you tell me what's wrong?"

Sitting, Octavia pulled her knees up to her chest and looked down at the fur blankets, "NOthing is wrong. I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"Like what? Is everything okay? I'll try to help if I can."

"What's it like being pregnant?" Octavia asked, catching Clarke off guard with her question.

"Which part? The feeling of growing a new life in me. The sight of my stomach growing every day and feeling fat even though I know it's a baby. Spending the first three months with a constant feeling of nausea."

"Does it really bother you? Being pregnant?"

Clarke shook her head, "Nah. The hormones just make me a lot whinier than I normally am. Honestly it's such an amazing feeling. Knowing that Bellamy and I created a life and that for once we are bringing in new life instead of destroying them. I love seeing how doting Bellamy is and my heart swells with love when I think of what our child will look or when i think of how great a dad Bell will be."

Octavia smiled, her eyes crinkling as she thought of her brother with a baby. Him cooing and smiling that loving smile that only she and Clarke were privy to. "He's going to be a great dad and you'll be a great mom. My little niece or nephew is going to be one of the luckiest and most spoiled kid on the planet. With a hundred aunts and uncles, how could it not turn out spoiled."

Clarke smiled, "Yeah he will. So any reason you're asking about my pregnancy?"

Octavia looked away, "oh no reason, just curious"

"Nope not buying it. What's up Tavia? Are you pregnant?"

After a few minutes of silence, Octavia nodded, "Yeah.I just discovered it a couple days ago. I haven't even told Lincoln yet."

"That is so great, Congratulations." Clarke smiled and then sat up straighter in attempts to get closer to the brunette for a hug.

"Don't tell Bellamy yet. I want to do that. After I tell Lincoln of course."

"Yuu're secret is safe with me. This is great O, congratulations. You'll be a great mother."

~*~*~*~Bellamy ~*~*~*~

At least once a week, Bellamy would stay home and stay with Clarke. 'Protecting the Family' is what he called it. 'Being overprotective' is what Clarke called it, but she loved those days either way. Getting to sleep in and feel Bellamy's arms around her, at least one of his hands resting over her belly, occasionally running a thumb in small circles. The days that Bellamy stayed home were the days that Clarke felt warmest and safest, because it was rare that she left his arms in those days.

"Can I get you anything babe? Water? Something to eat? Another blanket?" Bellamy asked on afternoon as he watched Clarke's eyes flutter open after a nap she had fallen into.

Shaking her head, Clarke just burrowed her head further against his chest, "No i'm good right here."

Bellamy chuckled and just pulled his fiancee closer. "You know, we should probably actually come to a decision about what we are going to name our little princess."

"Or Prince." Clarke piped up.

"Yes, or prince. If i have to hear Jasper or Monty ask me one more time what we are going to name the kid, i might just revoke Jasper's godfather status."

"well did you have any ideas?" Clarke asks, sitting up and looking into Bellamy's eyes.

"Well, I do for middle names at the very least. Jake if it's a boy,after your dad. And Aurora if it's a girl after my mom."

"I like that idea Bell, but what about first names. I'm rather partial to Matthew myself."

"Matthew Jake Blake, yeah that sounds like a good strong name." Bellamy replied, smiling as he pictured a boy with dirty blonde curly hair and his brown eyes and freckles.

"What about Lilly for a girl. Lilly Aurora Blake." Clarke offered, immediately picturing a girl with her eyes and Bellamy's everything else wrapping her father around her finger and giving both parents a run for their money in stubbornness.

"I like that, Princess Lilly or Prince Matthew."

Clarke smiled and leaned back down to snuggle into Bellamy's arms. "Okay,I'm hungry now."

Bellamy chuckled and unwrapped himself from Clarke's embrace to get her some berries and meat that had been her diet as of late. That as well as some vitamins Abby had found in the mountain as well as brought down in the Ark. They had more than plenty, so Clarke was not worried about taking all the resources just for herself. When Clarke had first made the argument against the vitamins, Bellamy felt a strike of guilt for ever thinking of her as a pampered princess of the Ark. Here she was refusing to take something someone else may need in the future when other pregnancies would occur and only agreed once Abby showed Clarke the supplies they had compiling both the Ark's prenatal vitamins along side the Mount Weather vitamins.

"BELLAMY! GET IN HERE!" He hears Clarke shout as he was waiting for her tea water to heat up.

Panicking at the tone of her voice, Bellamy ran back to the bedroom as fast as he could. "Clarke are you alright? Is it the baby?" he asks panting, trying to calm his racing heart.

"I think my labor has started. I felt a bit of pain while we were discussing names but i just felt it again. My water hasn't broken yet but we need to alert my mom before that happens."


	7. The Rainbow Gave Thee Birth

**A/n: This one has been a long time coming. the elusive birth of the Blake offspring. Some of you have picked up on little hints i've dropped through the story. Thanks for all the great reviews, follows, favorites, kudos. I will gladly revisit this universe if prompted.**

* * *

"BELLAMY! GET IN HERE!" He hears Clarke shout as he was waiting for her tea water to heat up.

Panicking at the tone of her voice, Bellamy ran back to the bedroom as fast as he could. "Clarke are you alright? Is it the baby?" he asks panting, trying to calm his racing heart.

"I think my labor has started. I felt a bit of pain while we were discussing names but i just felt it again. My water hasn't broken yet but we need to alert my mom before that happens."

"Oh shit, Seriously?"

"YES SERIOUSLY!"

Bellamy gulped, "Okay, i'll be right back." He then ran out of the cabin and towards the medical cabin to where he hoped Abby would be. Thankfully on the way he ran into both Monty and Octavia who he alerted to the situation. Octavia ran off to get Lincoln who had promised to get a midwife from the local clan nearby for the labor as well. Monty promised to grab Abby and have her and Jackson start prepping the medbay while Bellamy returned to the cabin and grabbed his pregnant fiancee.

When he returned he was shocked to see Clarke in the front room walking around. "What are you doing up?" He barked in shock.

"Getting some water and making sure you didn't leave the fire on. I'm already in labor, its not like not being in bed could hurt it any more. Plus i knew you would be right back." Clarke replied.

Bellamy rolled his eyes at Clarke's nonchalant attitude about being in labor. "Fine, ready to head to the med cabin? Monty is helping your mom prep it and O and Lincoln are getting a midwife from the grounders."

"Ready as I'll ever be, I guess." Clarke replies before putting a hand on her stomach and grimacing.

Bellamy has to stop himself from asking if she's alright, knowing that it's just a labor pain and if he was to ask it would only be received with a glare and a sarcastic retort. Instead he just walks over to Clarke and wraps his arm around her to help her get out of their cabin and headed towards the Medical Cabin where her mother and all their friends were waiting to see the Blake Baby come into the world.

"Alright guys, clear out. Clarke let's get you up on the table and see how far along you are and then we can guess about how much longer you have until the baby will be here." Abby shouts, clearly in Doctor Griffin Abby helped Clarke change into a loose gown they had on hand for long term patients, Bellamy and Jackson helped Clarke onto the table as Octavia shooed everyone else towards the waiting table that sat outside for loved ones to get air and not crowd the cabin or the doctors.

Once Abby did her check on Clarke and got her set up with some water, pillows and blankets, she informed the group that it would probably be a few hours until the baby would be here so they needed to go back to work and that Abby would send Jackson to fetch them once it was actually time to meet Baby Blake.

* * *

A couple hours later, Lincoln returned to Camp Jaha with a midwife, an elderly woman named Dinah that was respectful to both Abby and Jackson and only assisted where it was needed. She had seen many more births than Abby and all of which were on the ground without the Ark's medicine or any sort of true pain killer. Dinah checked Clarke's progress and asked Jackson to retrieve a few things for her that she would need for after the birth and then sat and talked to Clarke while Abby and Bellamy sat and watched.

"So you are the Clarke of the Sky Clan. My tribe has heard many things about you. BOth your fierce leadership with a Bellamy and also of you amazing healing abilities. It is an honor to help you deliver your children." Dinah spoke softly and sweetly.

"Children? As in more than one?" Clarke asked after relaxing from another contraction.

"Yes Clarke. There are two children in this womb of yours. Surely you did not think one child would cause such problems or a large belly. They should be here very soon as well."

Clarke just looked over to Bellamy with a look of shock. Never had they considered there being more than one kid in her stomach, or there being any reason than stress of life being the cause of her bed rest.

"Guess its a good thing we've talked names Princess. Don't worry. We'll be able to take care of this. I'm sure Miller would be more than willing to carve another bassinet for the other one. You just rest and worry about the whole giving birth part. I'll worry about the fact there is a second one." He reassured her with a kiss to the forehead.

"Hey Bell, how about Miller &amp; Monty being the godfather's to the other one." Clarke asked as he headed outside to update everyone, since they had all refused to go back to work.

Bellamy smiled, "They will love that idea." He then found the group of worried delinquents consisting of Raven, Harper, Monty, Miller, Jasper, Octavia, Lincoln, and Monroe.

"Boy I feel safe, knowing that half the guard is here instead of on the wall." He commented.

"Oh shut up Blake,even the grounders wouldn't dare attack on the day they know Clarke is giving birth. They like her too remember." Miller quips. "So how is the Mama?"

"She's fine. The midwife thinks it'll be less than an hour. However she did inform us that Clarke is actually going to give birth to twins. Monty, Miller would you guys be willing to be the godfathers of our other child?" Bellamy informs them before turning to the pair of boys closest to him.

"We'd be honored." Monty replies with Miller nodding beside him.

"I'll get started right away on another bassinet." Miller remarks. "An extra special one for my godkid."

Bellamy smiles and returns to the cabin to hold Clarke's hand and support her and take any swears she sends his way as she gets closer to actually giving birth.

Not even thirty minutes later, Clarke is screaming bloody murder as she begins to push the first baby into the real world. What feels like eons later, Bellamy and Clarke hear the soft cries of a baby as Abby begins cleaning him.

"You have a son, a beautiful son." Abby tells them as Clarke takes a few breaths and anticipates the second birth. Clarke smiles and looks over to the bundle in Abby's arms. All she can see is a dark head and smiles knowing that her children would of course have their father's skin color and dark hair.

Soon the second birth is under way and Bellamy doesn't know how Clarke hasn't actually broken his hand but is grateful that she hasn't because then he can hold his children without any hindrances. The midwife hands the second child to Jackson for it to be cleaned who announces that it's a girl as Dinah cleans Clarke and catches the afterbirth, reassuring them that Clarke will be just fine.

Once both children are cleaned and Clarke is resting, Bellamy is handed his two children and looks down at them with pride. He is a father. He has a son and a daughter. Holy Shit. He has children.

"Let me see them," Clarke asks softly, her voice tinged with the exhaustion she must be feeling.

"We have a daughter and a son, Clarke. They are so beautiful." Bellamy tells her as he hands her their daughter.

"They look like you,"

"They will probably have your eyes, Princess. And your attitude. So who gets who as godparents."

"I think Monty and Miller should be Lilly's godparents. They will protect her. Raven and Jasper would be good for Matthew."

"Sounds good. Do you want visitors? I know for a fact there is an entire swarm outside that is just itching to come in."

"Just O for now. Just family." Clarke replies as they switch babies so that Clarke can look at Matthew as Bellamy takes Lilly and gets Octavia and Lincoln. It takes him a while since all the others want to coo over his daughter in his arms.

"She's beautiful Bell," Octavia tells him as they enter the cabin.

"Thanks O, Meet Lilly Aurora Blake and Matthew Jake Blake. Your niece and nephew."

"Welcome to Earth Lilly and Matthew."


End file.
